User blog:Reginafan2626/Episode 1.01
Once upon a time in a land far, far away, Renato Fernando Juan Santiago is driving down the dirt road at 90 miles per hour with the chicken coop tied to the back of his truck. The po-po are fast on his tail, not letting him out of their sights. He sticks his head out the car window and turns to the po, trying to locate the car. He reaches out to the trunk, while steering eerily with his feet, and he grabs one of the chickens from the coop. “Goodbye, Maria Fernanda” he whispers seductively to the chicken before throwing the chicken at the police car. Blood splatters all over the window, forcing the police to stop chasing. Renato continues to drive on. He eventually comes to a stop when he reaches a beach. He gets out of his truck and looks sadly behind him, at his dry home land, and sheds a tear. He looks into the chicken coop and is horrified to discover that all of the remaining chickens are deceased. He collapses down the side of his truck and leans against it, distraught. As he begins to cry, a scratching sound is heard from inside the coop. He quickly stands up and looks inside, to discover one of the chickens survived, but its trapped under the bodies of its friends. He digs the alive chicken out and roars with happiness to discover it “Rocky! You’re alive!” he cries with glee. He hugs the chicken and then puts it on his shoulder and then heads to the water, taking off his trousers and open shirt. As Renato swims to the new land with his faithful chicken, he remains unaware of the danger that faces him in the near future. “Cheers” the friends sing as they all tap wine glasses. Joshua, Benjamin, Alison and Elizabeth are all sat at a table in an expensive looking restaurant, celebrating the former’s 26th birthday party. They finish their drinks and then Alison turns to Benjamin, smiling “Next bottle is on you, honey”. Ben heads over to the bar and orders another bottle of wine. “Same again” Ben smiles at the bartender, who is also his friend, Joseph. “It sucks that I can’t be with you guys tonight, I hate my boss so much. He knew it was Josh’s birthday so he made me work tonight… I’d kill him if I could”. Ben remains silent as Joe bends down to retrieve a wine bottle, but when he stands back up he announces that there’s none left, so he goes into the storage room in the kitchen to get more. When he comes out, he’s holding an open bottle of the wine that Ben asked for, and he gives it to his friend, and gets paid in return. Ben sits back down at the table with the bottle and tops up everyone’s glasses and they resume talking. However, after Elizabeth drinks from her glass, she begins choking uncontrollably. She stands up in a panic, knocking her chair over, which falls into the girl behind her, injuring her arm. Joshua, Alison and Benjamin watch Elizabeth in horror as she chokes, but Joshua suddenly steps forward and performs the Heimlich manoeuvre on her. This goes on for a few seconds until Elizabeth suddenly coughs up something. Alison bends down curiously and picks up a white feather from the floor, “What the fuck?” she asks. Alison rushes towards the bar in a rage and slaps Joseph across the face. “You son of a bitch, you almost killed Elizabeth!” she continues to hit Joseph, who shields himself in the cowering position. Ben runs up to his girlfriend and pulls her away from Joseph, demanding she calm down. Alison composes herself and then excuses herself as she heads to the toilet. Joseph asks what happened, so Ben explains that Elizabeth almost choked on a feather. Joseph’s eyebrows raise with flabbergastness and tells his friends that he has no idea how it could have happened. “I’m gonna go and get some fresh air” Liz announces before heading outside and down an alley down the side of the restaurant. Joseph tells Ben that he’ll look around the kitchen to get an idea of what happened, so Ben sits back down with the birthday boy as they wait for everyone to return. Inside the bathroom, Alison flushes the toilet and then walks towards the mirror to apply some makeup from her purse. Down the alley beside the restaurant, Elizabeth is stood smoking a cigarette, relaxing herself after the near death experience. Suddenly, she hears a sound in the shadows. “Hello?” she asks nervously, but there’s no reply. She steps towards the location of the sound, and is startled when a white chicken comes running out of the shadow and past her, towards the street. She turns around and sighs with relief as she watches it run away, but then it hits her. “Why the fuck is there a chicken running around Boston…” she thinks to herself. She slowly steps towards the chicken in her expensive stiletto heels, making clipping sounds as she walks. Suddenly, a hand grabs her from behind and covers her mouth, dragging her into the darkness. Inside the bathroom, Alison hears a slight ruckus coming from outside, so she heads towards the window to investigate. She pokes her head out and looks around, but is suddenly stopped when a fist comes flying at her, giving her a concussion. A small canister type object is thrown inside and then it starts leaking a white gas. A disorientated Alison tries to make herself to the door, but she doesn’t make it in time and she falls to the floor, hitting her head on the sink on her way down. Ten minutes later, Joshua, Benjamin, Joseph and everyone else that was in the restaurant are stood outside the evacuated restaurant, as it is now swamped with the white gas. Everyone watches, distressed, as the fireman attempt to fix the situation. Suddenly, Ben turns to Joshua, worried, and asks “Where’s Alison?!” Josh shakes his head, and then suddenly realizes “Where’s Elizabeth?” Category:Blog posts